


Penance

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I can be anyone you want, baby," Candice laughs.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [sekrit cabal porn battle](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/53503.html), prompt: authority ([mirror](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/53503.html?thread=904959#t904959)).

"You can be him, can't you?" Eden pants, face buried in Candice's neck; her voice is muffled from skin, but the need seeps through clearly enough.

"I can be anyone you want, baby," Candice laughs, her hands curled around Eden's ass, and then trailing back along Eden's thighs to pull them further apart in her lap. "But it'll only make you feel worse."

"_Shut up_," Eden hisses, digging her nails into Candice's forearms, hips grinding down as her teeth clench in frustration.

Candice's throat closes with the weight of the command; her eyes narrow, and she adjusts, leaning back so she can get her fingers into the waistband of Eden's tight jeans. She undoes the button, scratching with her index finger along the length of the zipper as she drags it down.

"Better?" She says in a crisp accent, bringing forth black curls and lanky limbs.

Eden rears back, gasps when she sees what it is Candice allows her to. The slick heat that Candice's fingers are buried in tightens, but Candice refuses to smile. He wouldn't.

And Eden wants him.

"Really, though, why you think that anything could happen between us…" She waves the hand currently not occupied with tweaking Eden's clit in the air, "…I cannot say that I understand this desire." She jerks harder against Eden, hardening her stare, shoving inside trembling muscle ruthlessly. "You are, after all, part of the reason that my father is dead, are you not?"

Eden's eyes fill, glimmer, and her breath catches; she moves faster against the delivery of her penance, opening and inviting more in.

"I have nothing to give a liar," she says, lying and curling up her fist into Eden, letting just a bit of anger crack through the tight reserve. "You deserve no pleasure."

Eden falls forward against her, body wracking, cries of wanting-agony piercing in Candice's ears.

"You deserve _nothing_," Candice says, quietly, completely dispassionate, pressing her thumb up hard enough to bruise.

Eden collapses in her arms, and when she feels the tears, Candice doesn't move to wipe them away. They aren't hers to touch.


End file.
